Hermano sin Corazón
by Esthelar
Summary: Dos hermanos... cada uno es hijo de diferente mujer pero comparten la sangre del mismo padre. Uno de los dos carece de corazón bondadoso. Sin embargo, ¿quien de los dos es en realidad el hermano sin corazón?


**Hola de nuevo señoritos y señoritas de todo el mundo. Aquí me reporto con otro oneshot de Inuyasha, pero esta vez enfocado a la _hermandad_ de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.**

 **Summary:** Dos hermanos... cada uno es hijo de diferente mujer pero comparten la sangre del mismo padre. Uno de los dos carece de corazón bondadoso. Sin embargo, ¿quien de los dos es en realidad el hermano sin corazón? {Sesshomaru POV}

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Inuyasha y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

.

 **HERMANO SIN CORAZÓN**

* * *

 _"La sangre de bestia que corre por tus venas te devora lentamente el corazón y mente... perderás la noción de tu verdadero ser y continuarás peleando hasta que perezcas._

 _Solo me das lástima... ahora me queda claro"_

 _._

Los dos somos hermanos por nuestra conexión de sangre, pero nosotros estamos destinados a matarnos algún día.

 _Eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia._

Sin embargo, nuestro padre te eligió como legítimo heredero de Tessaiga y yo me quedé con Tenseiga que no sirve para matar.

Eres un ser tan insignificante que él se halló en la necesidad de entregarte su espada más poderosa para que te protegieras en este mundo donde eres rechazado y un marginado entre las dos razas.

 _Sentí mucha vergüenza cuando me informaron que fuiste sellado por la flecha de una sacerdotisa hace 50 años..._

 _¿Cómo tuviste el atrevimiento de terminar de esa forma tan patética solo porque esa mujer te robó el corazón?_

 _._

 _Imbécil_ _..._

 _Ya no tenías escapatoria, era como si de verdad hubieses muerto._

 _¿Acaso al final la muerte de nuestro padre había sido en vano?_

Sin embargo, no me esperaba que te liberarían de ese conjuro y que estarías lleno de sorpresas a partir de tu despertar en este tiempo...

Al ver que podías empuñar a Tessaiga, decidí ponerte a prueba mostrando mi verdadera identidad con todas las intenciones de acabar contigo.

Pudiste frenarme y fuiste capaz de vencerme, incluso llegaste a cortar mi brazo izquierdo.

Encontraste humanos que aceptaron viajar contigo, y sin dudarlo te auxiliaron para sobrevivir desde aquella vez que te robé a Tessaiga utilizando un brazo humano.

Estando bajo la presión de que te matara y destruyera a Tessaiga, aprendiste a ver el viento cortante con el cual casi me aniquilas.

 _Estabas creciendo... te estabas volviendo más fuerte._

Lo normal en un hermano mayor es sentirse orgulloso o feliz por los logros del hermano menor.

 _Pero yo no soy un hermano con corazón para sentirme feliz por tus logros..._

 _Soy el ser que algún día te asesinará._

Estaba muy molesto al verme vencido por el poder del viento cortante, no solo porque me derrotaste sino también porque sé que no utilizaste todas tus fuerzas en aquel ataque... eso fue lo que le dio tiempo a Tenseiga para envolverme con su energía y salvarme de las garras de la muerte. _Sin siquiera consultarme, mi espada me salvó al tener la oportunidad._

Te contuviste, maldito bastardo.

Tenías la capacidad para contraatacar con todas tus fuerzas y eliminarme de una vez por todas, pero no lo hiciste... eso es algo que no te perdonaré.

 _Nadie me considera débil y sobrevive para contarlo._

 _Por eso Inuyasha..._

 _Aunque Naraku se metió en nuestro camino, sigues siendo la presa que espero aniquilar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo._

 _._

 _Tú eres el hermano marginado_

 _Yo soy el hermano despiadado_

 _._

 _El hermano sin corazón._

 _._

 _No puedes quitarme ese puesto aunque pierdas la razón._

 _._

Desde el día que un demonio mordió a Tessaiga tu sangre de bestia despertó, y ahora cada vez que tu vida corre grave peligro y sueltas la espada, esa sangre te domina y aniquilas sin compasión a todo aquel que se meta en tu camino.

Te desembarazas completamente de tu mitad humana, y te transformar en un ser sediento de sangre e inconsciente como cualquier otro monstruo inferior.

Llegas al extremo de cazar a los humanos para destazarlos, algo que tú en plena consciencia jamás te atreverías a hacer.

 _¿Quién es el hermano sin corazón ahora?_

Es denigrante ver cómo te comportas igual que un animal salvaje durante esas transformaciones... jamás te convertirás en un verdadero monstruo, y mucho menos si pierdes el control.

Aunque yo aborrezca tu existencia sería una humillación muy grande para nuestra familia aniquilarte de esa manera mientras te encuentres dominado por tu sangre de demonio, además que sería un desenlace miserable para ti.

Inuyasha... eres un hombre mitad bestia, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es comportarte como tal.

 _Te mataré si eres débil y no haces nada por mejorar._

 _¿Cómo puedes tener esperanzas de acabar con Naraku si no eres capaz de luchar por mantener la cordura?_

Los poderes de esa sangre no solo son peligrosos y amenazadores para los humanos que te acompañan, sino que te volverían tan miserable que sería muy compasivo de mi parte el eliminarte.

 _Por eso decidí no asesinarte el día que perdiste el control y peleamos a muerte..._

Si quieres encontrar el verdadero poder, no dependas de una fuerza inestable que te devora el corazón. Busca el crecimiento de tus habilidades haciendo plena consciencia de tus propios actos, porque no puedes rebajarte a ser una simple bestia salvaje sin corazón.

 _Se supone que yo soy el hermano sin corazón..._

No me importa lo que tú y tus amigos humanos hagan, pero últimamente se cruzan mucho en mi camino y por casualidades termino salvando sus vidas cuando el maldito de Naraku se mete en nuestro camino.

 _Y no me estoy ablandando contigo o con los humanos, así que mejor ni te hagas ilusiones..._

Sigo siendo el mismo Sesshomaru sin corazón al que te enfrentaste en la tumba de nuestro padre. Aquel a quien venciste empuñando y despertando a Tessaiga.

Compartiremos los genes del mismo padre, pero no te considero como mi hermano menor. Solo estamos unidos por la sangre.

Lazos sentimentales no existen entre nosotros, y ni se te ocurra ablandarte conmigo o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Todavía tenemos nuestra batalla pendiente.

Te conviene mucho sobrevivir para el final de esta travesía en busca de Naraku, porque nadie debe tener el privilegio de pisotearte y acabar contigo.

 _Continúa haciéndote cada vez más fuerte Inuyasha..._

 _Porque yo también me volveré mucho más fuerte que antes._

 _Quiero que me demuestres cuánto has crecido y te reconoceré como un rival digno para mí._

 _Demuéstrame_ _que eres más que una presa mitad bestia_

 _Demuestra ser un digno heredero de la sangre de nuestro padre._

 _Porque nadie te destruirá, nadie excepto yo._

A ninguna basura insignificante le deberás ofrecer el honor de clamar la sangre de un hijo de nuestro padre. _Ni siquiera a esa escoria cobarde que se fortalece nada más por el poder que recibe de esa perla._

Solo el hermano sin corazón puede acabar con tu existencia.

.

 _Porque yo Sesshomaru_

 _Soy el hermano sin corazón._

.

 _El hermano que algún día cortará los lazos de sangre que nos unen a los dos._

.

.

~FIN~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Volví a ver los episodios en los cuales aparece Gatemaru, cuando Inuyasha perdió el control y masacró a los bandidos (en el manga se vio bien claro cómo destazó a todos los bandidos de forma horrible *chills*... qué horror) y también donde se enfrentó a Sesshomaru.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.**

 **PD: Debieron notar la referencia a la tercera película "La Espada Conquistadora"; y al capitulo 129 del manga de Inuyasha, detalle que omitieron en el anime (que Inuyasha es un blando que se contuvo).**


End file.
